


Behind the mask

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett is protective, Brett returns to Beacon Hills, Brett watches Nolan's scene with Jett Black, Cute and sexy times ensue, Liam is the alpha, M/M, Moves into the pack house, Nolan has a secret, Nolan is a pornstar, With Liam Theo and Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Brett returns to Beacon Hills after a few years away. A lot has changed. Liam is the alpha and with Theo, and their housemate Nolan intrigues Brett. He has a secret, and when the two of them start a relationship, Liam tells Nolan it's time to come clean. Brett finds it very hard to believe that sweet, reserved Nolan is a cockyboy, and needs to see it with his own eyes to believe it.





	1. Chapter 1

After everything had gone done with Monroe and Gerard and the other hunters, Brett and Lori had only narrowly escaped with their lives. Faking their deaths had been hard on Liam, but he'd agreed to it. Brett had felt guilty, putting that on him, but there was only so much he could take. The death of his entire pack, and then being hunted? He'd more than reached his limit. So he and Lori had bailed, moving away to the city where it was much easier to blend in.   


Years later, when Monroe was finally defeated, Brett had thought it was time to face that decision. Lori was happy in the city, but Brett missed running through the preserve and the sense of peace it had given him. The city was far too busy and loud for him.

So he returned, parking near the high school and leaning against his car as his phone rang. After a few seconds, it picked up.   


"Hello?"   


"Liam," Brett smirked. "Long time no speak."   


"Brett?" Liam replied, sounding shocked. "Dude, how the fuck are you?"   


"Great," Brett laughed. It made him feel light, hearing the other guy's voice after so long. They had a bit of history, sure, but they were kids back then. He actually had a lot of respect for Liam, especially if some of the reports that had been filtering through about Beacon's newest alpha were true. "How about you?"   


"You know, keeping busy," Liam hummed. "So, uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's this about?"   


"I'm back," Brett admitted.   


"For real?" Liam asked. Brett grinned, rubbing at his jaw. He sounded so happy. He hadn't thought that him leaving would affect the other wolf so strongly.   


"I'm by your old stomping grounds actually," he said, glancing across the pitch at the public high school.   


"Gimme five," Liam said, before hanging up. Brett laughed, pocketing his phone.

A few minutes later, a big blue truck pulled up, with Liam jumping out of the driver's seat and running towards him. He tackled Brett to the ground, hugging him and sniffing his neck, wiggling like an over-excited puppy. "Liam," Brett growled, his breath having left his body when the stocky alpha had tackled him. "Get off.”   


Liam got up and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. Brett just rolled his eyes, his smile fond. They studied each other, taking in the minute differences that four years had wrought.   


Both of them had put on a fair bit of muscle, their shoulders broader, backs filled out. Liam was a little taller as well, his hair a bit longer, and some scruff on his face. His eyes were just as blue as ever. But the biggest change was in his chemo-signals. 

Even before he'd been a werewolf, Liam's anger had hummed under his skin constantly. Now, Brett couldn't even get a whiff of it. Liam was just excited.   


"You look good," Brett said simply. "Happier."   


"I am," Liam smiled. "Very happy. You though, you look like you need a holiday."   


"Just city life," Brett shrugged. "Doesn't suit me."   


"So you're back for real?" Liam asked curiously.   


"That's the plan," Brett nodded.

"Where are you staying?" Liam asked, a smirk dancing on his lips, like he already knew the answer.   


"Your couch?" Brett said hopefully.   


Liam laughed. "Good answer. We have a spare room actually, since Alec finished school and went to uni."   


"We?" Brett asked, intrigued.   


"We meaning Theo and Nolan," Liam explained. "Corey and Mason are off at uni as well."   


"You live with Raeken?" Brett asked, a smirk on his lips. How times change.   


"Yeah," Liam said, hands slipping into his pockets, a faint blush on his cheeks. "We're dating, actually."   


Brett raised an eyebrow. "Good for you," he nodded. Inwardly, he was smirking. About time he'd admitted he was just as into guys as he was to girls.   


Liam looked relieved, like he'd half been expecting a different reaction. "Yep, it's going pretty well."   


"And who is this Nolan guy?" Brett asked.   


It turned out that Nolan was a literal angel sent from heaven. Brett stood in the door to the lounge room, trying to keep his racing heart to calm down as his eyes flitted over floppy golden hair, clear blue eyes and pale skin dotted with freckles. He was a little bit shorter than Liam and not as broad, but in the sweatpants and singlet it was pretty clear that he was strong. And from his scent, quite human.   


He studied Brett in turn as Liam introduced them, eyes dilating slightly as he looked him up and down. The brief flare of arousal and attraction interested Brett, but he was used to the reaction. What he wasn't used to was the resignation on his face. When Brett just shook his hand politely, he looked surprised. Brett filed it away for future reference as he followed Liam to what would become his room.   


"I'll re-introduce you to Theo later," Liam said, sitting on the edge of the bed as Brett put his things in the drawers. "He works nights so he's asleep at the moment."   


"How does he not wake up with you guys all walking around?" Brett asked.   


"He could sleep through anything," Liam shrugged. "He seems to have a sixth sense for when something bad is going down. Otherwise, he's dead to the world."   


Brett nodded, shaking his head as he followed Liam back out to the kitchen. The house was a pretty decent size, certainly big enough to keep them all out from under each other's feet. It also bordered the preserve, which was handy, and probably why they'd picked it in the first place. Just inhaling the scent of the forest was enough for his wolf to feel calmer than it had in years.   


"Stay as long as you want," Liam said gently, a hand squeezing on his shoulder.   


"Thanks," Brett whispered.

He went for a run, unable to resist the wilderness when it was so close. It felt amazing, zipping through the trees, hearing the quiet hum of life happening around him, breathing in the clean air. He stripped off his shirt, tucking it into his shorts, the air rushing past him cooling the sweat on his skin.   


Almost two hours later he returned to the house, grubby and sweaty but happy in a way he hadn't been in a long time.   


"Hey," Nolan said as he walked in through the back door. He was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelt amazing, some sort of stir fry. Brett's stomach rumbled and Nolan glanced at him, eyes lingering on his chest. "Good run?"

"Yeah," Brett said, prowling into the kitchen. "That smells amazing."   


"It'll be ready soon," Nolan smiled, biting his lip as he turned away. Brett wanted to press him against the bench and kiss his neck, and only just managed to resist the urge. The guy looked pure and innocent, and he was Liam's pack. The last thing he wanted to do was drive him away. But something about the blond tugged at him, called to some primal part of him that wanted to claim. It had been a long time since Brett had felt such a strong attraction to another person.   


Brett nodded and went back into his room, grabbing his towel and a pair of sweats, walking into the bathroom. He showered quickly and was soon back in the kitchen, sweats riding low on his hips and hair curling at his nape. Nolan was just dishing up the food to Liam and Theo, both of whom looked up as he walked in.   


"Well, look who's back from the dead," Theo smirked up at him.   


"Look who's talking," Brett smirked back.   


"Fair," Theo nodded. "Good to see you again Talbot."   


"Likewise."   


Theo glanced at Liam and then at him, a faint question in his eyes.  _ This one's mine. Is that gonna be a problem? _

Brett inclined his head towards Nolan, eyes raking his body greedily.  _ Not even remotely. _   


Theo grinned. "Welcome to the crazy house."

Brett inclined his head towards Nolan, eyes raking his body greedily. Not even remotely.   


Theo grinned. "Welcome to the crazy house."

He sat down, piling up his plate and watching the three other boys laugh and tease each other as they ate, occasionally stealing glances at Nolan. This was exactly what he had been missing. Pack.

After dinner Liam put a movie on, snuggling on the couch with Theo. Brett might have thought it was cute if the only remaining spot left was next to Nolan. Who Brett had known for a total of half a day and was already low key obsessed with. Beside him, it was impossible not to breathe in his scent, to not feel the warmth coming off his skin from only a few centimeters away, to not bury his face in the crook of his neck and just fill his lungs. It was also impossible to focus on the movie. It had been a long drive, and with the comfort of pack around him and a full belly, Brett could feel himself struggling to stay awake. But instead of going to bed, he stubbornly stayed there beside Nolan, not wanting to leave.

His eyes drifted closed and he started awake. He glanced around quickly. Liam and Theo hadn't noticed, too busy kissing to observe the world around them. He glanced at Nolan, who was smirking. Embarrassed, Brett sunk into the couch, turning to look back at the screen.   


But his eyes just would. not. stay. open.

Brett woke slowly, eyes blinking open. The screen was dark, and light snores could be heard from the other couch. Glancing over, he saw Liam sprawled on Theo's chest, and smiled. Adorable. He didn't want to move. He was so warm and comfortable, the rise and fall of his pillow and the steady thud of its heartbeat soothing him. In the place between awake and asleep, it took Brett a good thirty seconds to realise that his pillow was a human, and that human was Nolan.

Who had his arms wrapped around him, face buried in Brett's hair. Except... he wasn't asleep?   


Brett shifted, and Nolan's heart jumped, a tinge of anxiety filling the air.

He pulled away and Nolan's arms fell to his sides. Brett turned, looking at him, his own heart picking up as well. Nolan had been hugging him while he slept, a stranger that he didn't even know. Why?   


"Sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't meant to fall asleep on you like that."   


"It's okay," Nolan shrugged, his cheeks flushed.

Brett just tilted his head. It was like Nolan could read the question on his face. "I'm used to the pack doing the same thing. It's a pretty constant puppy pile around here." His heart skipped slightly. Not the  _ whole _ truth then.   


"You don't mind it then?" Brett pressed, his instincts going heywire.   


"No," Nolan said, flushing even more. His scent filled with longing as he looked over at Liam and Theo. "It's... nice."

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ The poor kid was  _ lonely. _ And with that innocent virginal air around him, it wasn't hard to figure out why. Brett felt a stirring of pity.

He hesitated. Should he say something?   


Nolan sighed, looking down at his hands. "I'm not really  good with people in real life."   


It struck Brett as an odd phrase. In real life? What did that even mean?   


He filed it away for future reference. "You're doing fine with me," he said gently. Nolan ducked his head, smiling. Brett's heart warmed. It was adorable.

A loud snore from Liam made them both jump. Brett had forgotten they were even there.   


"Oh, I guess we should go to bed," Nolan blushed. "It's late."   


It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Nolan if he could go to bed with him, but instead he just nodded, standing up and stretching. With a quiet good night, Brett reluctantly walked out of the room and down the hall, shutting his door behind him and leaning against it.   


God. What a day.   


He got ready for bed, half an ear focussed on Nolan moving around his own room.   


Brett got into his bed, wrinkling his nose a little at the scent of the unfamiliar wolf. He rolled over the sheets, spreading his own smell, resolving to buy new sheets in the morning. Eventually he huffed and closed his eyes. Nolan was in his bed now, breath evening out and heart rate slowing. Brett fell asleep listening to the reassuring beat of Nolan's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Brett settled back into life in Beacon Hills like he'd never really left. He found a job working behind the bar at Sinema, his old stomping grounds. Most of the staff were different, which was probably a good thing considering some of the things he'd got up to there back in the day. It amused him now, to see other teenagers sneaking in with their fake ID's and running amok.

He only worked Friday and Saturday nights, but the amount of tips he received (he was hot and a flirt, so sue him) as well as his wage was more than enough to meet his limited needs. And it gave him the rest of the week to do other things, like hang out with the pack, run and exercise, and of course, circle around Nolan as he tried to figure out what his deal was.

It was weird. He disappeared for days at a time, taking his suitcase with him. Liam said he was working, but was sketchy on the details. Something about acting? But he never saw Nolan reading lines, and Liam couldn't tell him the name of anything he'd been in.

Curiosity overwhelmed him, so he googled his name.

Whatever it was he was doing, he wasn't using his own name to do it. The only things that came up were his social media pages, all locked to private.

Brett woke up Sunday afternoon feeling like he'd barely rested. It had been a long night at Sinema, and Brett hadn't gotten home until an hour or two after the sun had risen. He wasn't as good at sleeping through Liam's noise as Theo apparently was.

He trudged into the kitchen, bleary eyed, turning on the kettle. Nolan was sitting at the bench, frowning down at his phone, which he put down on the counter with a disgruntled sigh.

"What's wrong?" Brett asked. He could smell Nolan's frustration.

"Just people being assholes on tinder," Nolan grumbled as he got to his feet, "calling me fake." He left the room, with Brett staring after him, confused. Fake? Nolan was the furthest thing from it.

Another piece of the puzzle, but Brett had no fucking idea how they fit together.

Nolan had left his phone on the counter, and Brett grabbed it, following him to his room. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. The blond was lying face down on his bed. Brett could smell his misery and he inched into the room cautiously, putting   
Nolan's phone on his bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Nolan turned his head to look up at him, giving him a weak smile. "I'll be fine," he said, though he didn't sound that convinced.

"Anything I can do to help?" Brett asked.

"Not really," Nolan sighed.

Brett looked down at him, feeling a light pang in his chest. He wanted to help, he wanted to fix it, make Nolan smile again.

"Come out to Sinema with me tonight," he suggested. "It won't be very busy, we can just have a few drinks and dance. It'll cheer you up a bit."

"I always get mobbed when I go there," Nolan said, his reluctance obvious. Brett raised an eyebrow. Nolan was pretty and innocent, so he could sort of understand him getting hit on a lot, but mobbed?

"I'll protect you," he promised, winking at him and drawing a smile from him.

"Okay then," he agreed. "As long as you promise not to ditch me. Liam and Theo always ditch me."

"I would never," Brett said, hand over his heart. And he really wouldn't. He was far too possessive for that.

He spent the rest of the afternoon lazing around on the couch, watching movies and drifting in and out of sleep. Nolan was quiet as he moved around the house, and both Liam and Theo were out somewhere, so it was just the two of them, happily existing in the same space but not interacting.

Liam and Theo returned in time for dinner, which Nolan had prepared again. Brett had sat at the counter, chopping up vegetables as instructed and watching Nolan. The blond seemed to enjoy cooking, and Brett enjoyed watching him. The four of them ate and chatted, and Brett felt the peace he had been missing settle over his shoulders. He was happy. Far happier than he had been in a long time. He could feel the strong bonds between him and Liam and Theo, both of them having accepted him as pack, and fainter, one with Nolan as a human member of the pack.

As he showered and got ready for their night out on the town, Brett wished he could deepen that bond, could claim him as his own, hold him and kiss him and protect him. And inevitably, when his hands strayed lower, that he could fuck him into the mattress, his hand moving over his aching cock as he braced himself on the edge of the shower, biting down on his lip as he came against the wall. When he had caught his breath, he rinsed it thoroughly, even splashing some body wash over the wall to cover the scent. Common courtesy in a house of wolves.

He felt a bit calmer once he was dressed. Masturbating had taken the edge off a bit, and now he felt a little less like he was going to jump Nolan and pin him against the nearest wall.

Or so he had thought, until Nolan left his room and Brett stared, taking in the tight black ripped jeans and plain white t-shirt he was wearing. It wasn't like there was anything overtly sexual about his appearance, but it was the way he held himself, the quiet confidence, that slayed Brett, making his heart race in his chest.

"Shall we?" Nolan asked, biting back a smirk as he brushed past Brett. The smell of his cologne made Brett weak at the knees.

"Sure," he croaked.

Theo dropped them off at the club with a cheeky wink, and they ignored the line. The bouncer raised an eyebrow at Brett as he looked at Nolan, but Brett just smirked as he let them through. Naively, he thought the bouncer had let him in because he worked there. He was soon disabused of this notion.

"Oh my god," he heard a younger boy say, elbowing his friend in the chest and pointing towards them. "Look who it is."

"Holy shit," his friend replied.

Brett frowned, glancing at them and then down at Nolan, who was oblivious, looking around the club with a light frown.

"Do you think he'd take a photo with us?" The first guy said.

Their arousal as they inched closer made Brett want to snap and growl.

"Dude, his bodyguard is so intimidating," the second one said warily, staring at him.

Bodyguard? Why would Nolan need a bodyguard? What the fuck did this guy do?

"You have some fans," Brett said quietly, head tilting slightly towards the two boys. Nolan looked at them, giving them a polite smile. This seemed to be all the encouragement they needed, surging forward and babbling about how they were huge fans and would he take a picture with them and could they have his autograph? They made Brett take the photos, and he did so, bemused.

Nolan seemed to take it all in stride, thanking them and then politely wishing them a good night. They took the hint, but Brett could feel their eyes. Could feel a lot of eyes, actually, and he looked around the room to find many people staring at them.

"This is why I don't come out much," he sighed as they walked over to the bar.

"Are your fans rude to you?" Brett asked curiously. Fans of what? He wanted to ask.

"No," Nolan said. "It's just... if I do something stupid then it'll be all over the internet so I can never just relax."

Sure enough, he looked quite tense, and Brett bought the two of them a drink before leading him to one of the booths that littered the edge of the dancefloor. He let Nolan slide in first, shielding him from view. If everyone thought he was the bodyguard, well, maybe it would keep them away, and he could get to the bottom of this mystery.

The music was loud, so Nolan had to lean closer to hear him. "That sounds difficult," Brett said, looking down at him. "Lonely, too."

"It can be," Nolan agreed, close enough that Brett could feel his breath on the side of his face.

His curiousity was burning through him now. He needed to know. It was bugging him, but he didn't want to just come out and ask. The way everyone tiptoed around the issue made Brett wary, like it was maybe a sensitive topic.

"You said earlier that people keep calling you fake," Brett said carefully. "Do you feel like you can't be yourself, because of the scrutiny?"

Nolan studied him and Brett turned his face, meeting his eyes. "Sort of," he admitted. "But it's also that they think I'm pretending to be me, like... what's the word?" He frowned, searching for it. "An imposter," he said eventually.

"Oh," Brett said, realisation dawning. "That's fucked up."

"Yeah," he sighed, looking down at his drink. "They want to make me jump through all these hoops to prove I'm who I say I am and it's just exhausting."

"Why use it then?" Brett asked.

Nolan shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't want to date any of the people I work with, and I never go out, so how else am I meant to meet people?"

The wave of possessiveness that rolled through Brett's chest took his breath away. You don't need to meet anyone. I'm right here.

"Wouldn't dating a fan be awkward?" Brett pointed out.

Nolan barked out a laugh, genuine amusement dancing in his eyes as he looked up at Brett. "More than you could possibly imagine."

"Excuse me," someone said, standing at the edge of the booth, looking and smelling terrified and disgustingly turned on. They both turned to look at him, Brett a little more slowly, frowning at the polite mask that slipped onto Nolan's face. He was starting to really hate that look. The guy was older than both of them, muscled, with a beard. He was hot, in a scruffy lumberjack sort of way. Brett could definitely picture him wearing plaid with big brown boots. "Would you like to dance?"

He was looking at Nolan like he was the most delicious morsel in the world, which, while true, made Brett's hair stand on end.

Brett was starting to think that coming out had been a mistake. He didn't want to share Nolan with anyone.

"Sure," Nolan said brightly. Brett moved out of the booth, standing over the other guy as Nolan got up. He watched them with narrowed eyes as Nolan followed the guy onto the dance floor.

"If he gets too handsy, promise you'll save me," Nolan muttered, low enough that only Brett would be able to hear him.

Brett didn't bother replying. He was too busy trying to get a handle on his wolf. If the guys hands strayed below Nolan's waist, he'd fucking rip them off.

Watching them together was torture. Brett had no idea that Nolan could move like that, it was hypnotising, sinuous and seductive. Every roll of his hips made Brett whine. It was lucky that Nolan wasn't a werewolf, because Brett was not keeping it together very well. Somehow, he made it though the whole song, relieved when Nolan thanked the man before walking back to Brett, eyes seeking him out and giving him a relieved smile. The smile turned sultry when he took in the way Brett was looking at him.

He came to a stop in front of Brett, looking up at him through his lashes.

"Do you want to dance with me, Brett?" He asked quietly, eyes dancing with mischief.

"I don't know if I'd survive the experience," Brett said in a low voice. "Fuck you can dance, Nolan."

Nolan just smiled and grabbed his hand, walking backwards. Brett was helpless but to follow him, eyes turning dark.

If watching him had been torture, then feeling Nolan moving against him was a million times worse. Every atom of his body was focused on him, on his scent, his warmth, on his hands on Brett's chest, curled lightly in his shirt, on his hips, trapped beneath Brett's large hands, just feeling them move. And when the song turned slower and Nolan turned, his back against Brett's chest, his arms up and draped around Brett's neck as he ground against him, Brett was completely lost. He moved with him, nose at Nolan's pulse, purring as he rubbed his thickening cock against Nolan's ass.

The rest of the world fell away. There was only Nolan. Nolan who was mewling as he licked over his pulse. Nolan who whispered his name, low and desperate. Nolan who turned in his arms, pressing against him, his cock rubbing against Bretts as he pulled him down. Brett obliged, one hand slipping into Nolan's hair and gripping, holding him still as he plundered his mouth, the kiss dark and possessive, tasting him, groaning when he tasted sweet, before diving back in.

They broke apart, panting for air, staring at each other. Brett was shocked. He knew how badly he wanted Nolan, but the reciprocation stunned him. And the way Nolan kissed. Fuck. It was so hot.

The world broke back in and Brett glanced around, surprised to see them surrounded by moving bodies, all still dancing to the music. Surprisingly, no one was paying them any attention. "You wanna stay for a bit longer?" Brett asked. "Or head home?"

"I'm having fun," Nolan said, looking a little surprised by that. "Let's stay for a bit."

"Okay," Brett smiled. He took Nolan's head as they walked back over to their booth. This time, Nolan scooted all the way over to the corner, a challenging smirk on his lips as he beckoned Brett closer. Not one to resist such temptation, Brett perched between his legs, pressing soft kisses along his jaw, smiling against his skin when Nolan sighed happily.

Pulling back, he looked down at Nolan, stroking his cheek. Nolan looked almost shy as he stared back. He was such a mix of contradictions. So quiet and reserved, and yet he danced and kissed and moved like he was born to it. His confidence was so attractive, and not at all what Brett had expected.

They spent the rest of the night alternating between making out like teenagers in the booth and grinding on the dancefloor. By the time the club started to clear in the early hours of the morning, Brett was feeling dizzy, absolutely desperate to cum. He led Nolan outside and picked him up, Nolan pressing hot kisses into his neck as he started walking them home. Being a werewolf, Nolan's weight was barely noticeable. What made it difficult to walk was more the way he was rubbing against Brett's front like a cat in heat, whispering his name breathlessly into his ear.

When they got home, Brett walked straight to his room, closing and locking the door behind him, before placing Nolan on his bed and stripping off his clothes in between hungry kisses. Hands roamed, mapping out skin, mouths licked and kissed and bit, tasting sweat. Brett lay on his back with Nolan pressed along his front, their cocks sliding together in the most delicious way as Nolan undulated against him, whimpering, his cock leaking and slicking the way. Brett's mouth watered, but he kept both hands on Nolan's ass, pushing and pulling him, bucking his hips up and trying to hold in his moans, almost biting through his lip in an effort to not wake up their housemates. Nolan's eyes were almost black as he came, only the tiniest whimper slipping from around the hand he had shoved between his teeth, but it was enough to send Brett over the edge as well, his cock pulsing as his cum joined Nolan's between them.

The blond collapsed against him, trembling slightly, and Brett pushed his hair back from his face tenderly, overcome by their combined scents swirling through the air. Mine, his wolf whispered. Brett silently agreed.

Nolan shuffled until he was lying next to Brett, grabbing his arm and pulling him until the taller boy was spooning him. Brett buried his face into Nolan's hair, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and smiling as the blond shivered.

"Good night," Nolan whispered, snuggling closer.

"Night," Brett rumbled, eyes closing, arms tightening slightly around the other boy.

He hadn't solved the mystery, but at the moment he couldn't summon up the energy to care. Nolan was in his arms. That was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Brett, sadly, woke up alone. He stretched, wrinkling his nose up at the gross, sticky feeling of dried cum on his body and rolled out of bed. Instinctively, he sought out the rest of his pack, his hearing locating Theo in his room, heart beating steadily, and then Nolan and Liam in the kitchen. Satisfied, he walked into the bathroom, starting up the shower and quickly washing himself clean. As he pulled on a clean pair of sweatpants, he heard Nolan's heartbeat quicken, and frowned, straining his hearing.   


"He's a born wolf, Nolan," he heard Liam say quietly. "If he hears it from someone else, it will be far worse."   


They were talking about _him_.   


"I don't want him to look at me differently," Nolan sighed.   


"He might surprise you," Liam responded. "But if you don't tell him, I'll have to. He won't react well if you hide it from him."   


"Hide what from me?" Brett growled.   


He knew Liam could hear him. "He has to tell you, not me," Liam replied.   


"What?" Nolan asked.   


Brett stalked into the kitchen and Nolan stiffened, turning to look at him. "Oh," he whispered.   


Liam patted Brett's shoulder, pushing him onto one of the stools. "You guys will be fine, just talk it out."   


With that, he left the kitchen and walked down the passageway to his and Theo's room. Brett waited until he heard the door close before looking at Nolan, raising an eyebrow at him expectantly.

Nolan had also showered, his hair dark and damp against his neck, curling slightly where it had already dried. He was staring at Brett, biting his lip, looking worried.   


"Is it really that bad?" Brett asked.   


"No," Nolan shook his head. "It's just, people generally don't react well."   


He sighed, leaning against the opposite counter, looking down at his hands.   


"Try me," Brett said gently. "I'm a bisexual born werewolf. I'm pretty open-minded."

Nolan took a deep shaky breath. "Okay. Um... my job is a little... unconventional I guess?"   


"Go on," Brett prompted when Nolan paused hesitantly.   


"Right. Yes. Well I'm a pornstar. I make gay porn. Like, I mean, I act in it," he stumbled over his words and Brett stared at him, confused. A... pornstar? Sweet innocent little Nolan had sex for a living?

"Wow," he breathed. "That is not at all what I expected you to say."

All of those people watching him, wanting his photo and autograph, wanting to dance with him, had all been because they had watched Nolan having sex with other men.

"Yeah," Nolan sighed. "It's the baby face, I think."   


Brett didn't quite know what to say. He was floored. Not that he had anything against sex workers, at all, but it was hard to reconcile the sweet, reserved guy he knew with the cocky, confident guys he watched online.   


"What company do you work for?" He asked curiously. Brett rarely watched porn, didn't need to, really, with a face and body like his. If he was horny he just went out and found someone. Why masturbate when there was a world of guys and girls out there who would happily do it for him?   


Nolan tilted his head, bemused. "Cockyboys," he admitted.   


"Cockyboys?" Brett asked. "Like Jake Bass?"

"Yes, like Jake Bass," Nolan laughed. "I haven't been in any scenes with him though."   


They stared at each other. Nolan look surprised. He really had expected Brett to be angry with him. But Brett was in no place to judge. He'd slept with more than his fair share of men and women. He just didn't get paid for it.   


"Who have you done scenes with?" He asked curiously.   


"Um, my most recent one was with Jett Black," Nolan said. "I think they put it up a few days ago."   


"Can I watch it?" Brett asked.   


"You want to watch me having sex with another guy?" Nolan asked, tilting his head, looking like a confused puppy. "Why?"   


"I think I need to," Brett said, turning over his words in his mind carefully. "I need to separate the Nolan I know from the one on the screen."   


"Oh," Nolan said, looking relieved. "I get it. You want to make sure you know the real me."   


"Yeah," Brett nodded. By some miracle he hadn't offended Nolan or scared him off. Also he really wanted to see Nolan naked, but he felt like that didn't need to be said out loud.   


He followed Nolan into his room, sitting on his bed while Nolan booted up his computer, opening up his emails. In there, he clicked on a link, the video loading almost immediately on his screen.   
Nolan hesitated.   


"What's wrong?" Brett asked, leaning forwards.   


"I don't know. I don't normally watch these," he admitted. "It's sort of... weird? For me to watch myself."

"We don't have to," Brett said, looking at him, a pang in his chest. He didn't want Nolan to feel uncomfortable just so that he could satisfy his own curiousity.   


"No, it's okay," Nolan said. "I just... I might walk out if I get too embarrassed."

"Okay," Brett nodded. Nolan started the video and sat beside him, fidgeting with his hands as the scene began with Nolan sitting next to another blond guy. He had a French accent, and was talking about the nice date they'd had on the beach and what they liked about each other. Jett mentioned Nolan's freckles, laughing a little as he blushed. He also pulled up Nolan's shirt and showed off his abs. Nolan smiled, and Brett's eyes were drawn to his face, studying it. He had his mask firmly in place, the same one that Brett had seen earlier. The mask he despised. Something settled inside of him. It really was just a job to him.   


He could have stopped watching there and then, but he didn't want. Nolan's hand was rubbing over Jett's leg, and Brett found himself wanting to keep watching, to see what he would do, to see what he liked and responded to.

Nolan squeaked beside him, hiding his face in Brett's neck as they started to kiss on screen, wrestling on the large white bed as they fought to be on top, their mouths gripping as Nolan pinned the other guy to the bed, pressing his legs apart as he moved closer, leaning over Jett. From the way Jett leaned up to kiss him back, he clearly didn't mind.

Brett had thought he would be jealous, but with Nolan beside him, the real one, it was impossible. Nolan was warm as he cuddled into Brett’s side, embarrassment coming off him in waves, especially once they started removing clothes. 

Instead, he was… fascinated.

The guy on the screen looked like Nolan, but he was different. He was moaning, but compared that little squeak Nolan had made as he came the night before, it was nothing. Nolan undulated his hips as he fucked into the other blond, but he had his head thrown back, not even looking at him. Brett could still remember the dazed look in Nolan's eyes as he shuddered against him, hot stripes of cum landing on his stomach.   


It was porn, basically, and it was nothing compared to the real thing.   


He pulled Nolan onto his lap, nuzzling his cheek and neck as Jett groaned in the background.   


"You look so beautiful," Brett whispered, watching over Nolan's shoulder as his cock moved in and out of Jett's ass. "But I prefer the real Nolan."   


He looked into Nolan's eyes, the noises on the screen fading away as he sunk into the ocean pools, tenderly stroking his thumbs over his cheeks.   


"Yeah?" Nolan asked, biting his lip.   


"Definitely," Brett reassured him. Nolan gave him a watery smile.   


"It really doesn't matter to you?" He pressed.   


"No," Brett shrugged. "it's just a job. It doesn't change how I feel about you one little bit."   


"Is that so?" Nolan asked shyly. "And how do you feel about me?"   


"I'm crazy about you," Brett admitted, thumb moving down lower to swipe across his bottom lip, watching as Nolan licked his finger, his eyes lidded.

"I'm crazy about you too," Nolan smiled. He brought his arms up, looping them around Brett's neck, resting his forehead on Brett's and gazing into his eyes.

Their tender moment was ruined by a particularly loud moan coming from the screen. They cracked up, and Nolan reluctantly moved away to turn it off. Brett leaned back on his hands, eyes dark as Nolan walked back towards him.

Brett gave him a cocky smile, and Nolan pressed a hand into the middle of his chest, pushing him back against the bed. He fell back and Nolan crawled into his lap, leaning over to kiss him.   


In all of their kisses so far, Brett had been the one to take the lead, but now having seen the video, he was more than happy to let Nolan take charge.

Nolan was straddling him, pinning him to the mattress the same way he had done to Jett, but instead their fingers were intertwined, and he was kissing up Brett's jaw, nibbling, his teeth scraping. Brett shivered, turning his head and biting back a moan as Nolan did his best to leave a hickey over his pulse.   


He could feel his body heating up, his cock hard and aching in his pants. Nolan released his hands and Brett slid them down his back, slipping them under his shirt and feeling his warm skin. Nolan sighed, kissing up his neck languidly. "Please," Brett whispered, turning his head, seeking Nolan's lips.   


Nolan rewarded him with a hungry kiss, licking into his mouth and stroking his tongue with his own. His hands cradled Brett's face, before stroking through his hair, tender and sweet. Brett moaned into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed, lost in the feel of Nolan kissing him.

Brett tugged at Nolan's shirt, sitting up slightly to help pull it over his head. He threw it to the side, his hands immediately returning to Nolan, mapping out the muscles of his back with the pads of his fingers.

Nolan arched into his touch, his own hands sliding under Brett's shirt, nails scraping over Brett's stomach, making him shudder. "Nolan, fuck," he groaned, his hands tightening on his waist.   


"Get this off," Nolan demanded in a low voice, tugging at the material.   


Brett sat up slightly, letting him pull it over his head, before guiding him back down, both of their hands moving greedily as their chest pressed together, kissing with a burning hunger, passion igniting between them. Brett was desperately hard, straining in his sweatpants, panting as Nolan shoved him back against the mattress and slipped onto the floor, looking at him from between his legs, eyes hot.

He had to stare at the ceiling as Nolan started to pull down his pants. If he watched, he'd cum in moments.

"Lift up," Nolan instructed, making Brett smile. He was so  _ bossy _ . It was hot.

He lifted his hips and Nolan tugged his pants down, his hands leaving burning trails down his legs as he eased the material down, peeling it off and discarding them, leaving Brett lying on his bed in just a pair of tight boxer briefs. They didn't leave much to the imagination, already straining to contain his erection.   


Nolan knelt between his legs, his eyes sliding up and down Brett's body, making a pleased sound in his throat as he appreciated Brett's long, lean form. Being a born wolf, he'd never needed to work hard to keep in shape, but he enjoyed working out anyway. It gave him an outlet for all of his restless energy. And from the dazed look on Nolan's face, it was clear that he enjoyed the results.   


"I thought Theo was joking when he said you had an eight-pack," Nolan muttered. "Your body is fucking ridiculous."

Brett would have replied, but his breath was punched from his body as Nolan grabbed him through his briefs, stroking him through the fabric. "Oh fuck," he whined, hips arching off the bed. Nolan chuckled, pressing a kiss to his knee. He made the mistake of looking down at him, and found himself unable to look away. Nolan smirked as he hooked his fingers in the edge of his briefs and slowly peeled them down, revealing Brett's cock to his hungry gaze.   


His eyes widened and Brett preened. The night before it had been dark and Nolan had been a little tipsy, so he hadn't been paying that much attention to Brett's cock other than the fact that it felt amazing against his. But now, seeing it up close and personal, he was amazed, and incredibly turned on.

Nolan surged forwards, licking at his head and tasting him, giving him no mercy as he swallowed Brett down, deepthroating him with an ease that told of practice. Brett was powerless, the muscles of his stomach rippling and his hands clenching into the sheets above his head as he tried desperately to hold on to something,  _ anything _ , to ground him.

He whimpered Nolan's name, toes curling, writhing on the bed. Nolan just held him down, his fingers pinning him to the mattress as he bobbed up and down on his cock, his eyes dark as he watched Brett fall apart under his eager ministrations. Brett's orgasm tore through him, leaving him a sobbing mess as he emptied down the back of Nolan's throat, feeling the muscles vibrating around the head of his cock as Nolan moaned, swallowing him down.   


As soon as he got enough control of himself that he managed to sheath his claws, he reached down and grabbed Nolan, pulling him up his body to press kisses to his cheek and neck and jaw before finally claiming his lips, tongue delving inside his mouth as he growled, tasting himself on Nolan's tongue.

Brett flipped them over, licking and biting down Nolan's chest, almost ripping Nolan's pants in his haste to get his hands on Nolan's cock. It was gorgeous, but he was far too desperate to appreciate at that moment. He needed Nolan inside his mouth, needed the hot and heavy weight of his cock against his tongue.

"Fuck," Nolan yelped as Brett swallowed down his cock, hands sliding into his hair and holding him down, hips bucking as he forced himself down the back of Brett's throat. He relaxed it, eyes dark as he stared at Nolan, moaning as Nolan moved slowly in and out, fucking his mouth. "Jesus Christ you're perfect," Nolan breathed. "So perfect for me."   


He pulled all the way out, rubbing his cock over Brett's lip before dipping it back inside, teasing him. "Nolan," he whispered, pouting as Nolan pulled him away, hands clenched in Brett's hair. "Don't tease."   


"You want my cock, baby?" Nolan asked, his voice low, eyes glittering.   


"Fuck, yes," Brett breathed, straining against his hold.   


Nolan waited and Brett growled. "Please," he hissed.

"You can do better than that," Nolan grinned.   


Brett stared up at him, heart leaping in his chest.  _ Fuck _ , this boy was going to be the death of him.   


"Please," he whimpered.

"Getting warmer," Nolan smirked, rubbing his cock over Brett's cheek, taunting him.

He turned his head, but Nolan tutted, using the leverage he had to pull Brett away again. Brett was stronger than him, could have him pinned against the opposite wall in seconds if he really wanted to, but letting Nolan take the control was a heady rush that Brett was reluctant to give up.   


"You know what I want to hear," Nolan crooned, releasing his tight grip and soothing his abused scalp with the pads of his fingers. "You know how to be a good boy for me, I know you do."   


Brett looked down at Nolan's cock, licking his lips. a finger under his chin made him look back up, meeting Nolan's gaze. He looked just as needy and desperate as Brett felt.   


"Beg for me," Nolan said gently. Brett felt his fingers aching with need, his eyes watering.

"Plee-eee---asss--seee," he whined, lower lip trembling. "Fuuuuck, Nolan pleeeease." He widened his eyes, entreating him, blinking back tears. He was so wound up, his mouth watering. He just wanted to make Nolan feel good, wanted to taste his release against his tongue. He wanted, wanted, wanted.   


"Yesss," Nolan hissed, guiding him back onto his cock, gripping the back of his neck and bucking up into Brett's mouth. It didn't take long before he was crying out Brett's name, his cum filling his mouth as Brett tried to swallow it down, groaning at his taste. Nolan threw his head back, gasping for breath, shuddering through each pulse.

Brett leaned his head against Nolan's thigh, inhaling his scent, feeling drowsy and satisfied.   


Nolan sighed, sitting up slowly. Brett looked up at him, his eyes lidded. "That was incredible," Nolan said softly, his fingers tender as they carded through Brett's hair.

"You're incredible," Brett said hoarsely.

Nolan just shook his head, blushing slightly as he pulled Brett up, kissing him, cradling the back of his head as he coaxed his mouth open. Brett melted into him, sighing into Nolan's mouth.   


They crawled into bed and under the covers, limbs tangling as they kissed slowly and softly. Nolan pulled away first, kissing his cheek and then his neck, snuggling into him. "Nap time," he murmured. Brett smiled, burying his face in Nolan's hair, his wolf rumbling happily in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Brett woke up to the smell of coffee and rolled over with a groan. The bed next to him was cold. How had Nolan gotten up without him noticing?

He shuffled into the kitchen, watching with bleary eyes as Nolan made his way around it, humming as he poured coffee and poked at the bacon sizzling in the pan on the stove.

"I was supposed to do that," Brett grumbled.

Nolan flashed a smile over his shoulder. "I don't mind. I like cooking. And all I've had for the past week is weird salads and shit with like quinoa or kale. I miss carbs."

Brett smiled, coming to stand behind him and kissing the top of his head. Nolan leaned back into him with a happy smile, passing him up a cup of coffee.

"Bless you," Brett grinned, taking a sip and sighing happily. He had Nolan back, they had a whole week in front of them, and he had coffee. What more could he possibly need?

They spent the morning cuddled up together on the couch, talking in low voices, just basking in each other's company. His wolf was purring in his chest, utterly content.

"Don't ever go away again," Brett said into Nolan's neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin.

Nolan laughed, "It's my job. I have to earn a living somehow."

"I know," Brett sighed. "But it was so long. I missed you."

Nolan carded a hand through his hair. "I missed you too."

"Did it go well?" Brett asked. Nolan sighed, cuddling closer.

"It was fine, I guess," he said. "Nothing special."

"Because he was a douche?" Brett asked, bristling, eyes narrowed.

"No," Nolan asked, cupping his cheek, "because he wasn't you." He kissed Brett softly, and Brett melted into it, his large hands holding Nolan close to him. His pulse started to race, and their kisses turned filthy, hands roaming, moaning into each other's mouths. Brett's hands slid lower, gripping Nolan's ass, massaging his cheeks through his pants.

Brett kissed his neck, his teeth sliding along his pulse and biting down. Nolan cried out and Brett grinned as he licked over the bite, soothing the sting. He could feel how hard Nolan was, rutting against his thigh, panting into his ear.

It made his wolf whine, the thought of other men doing this to Nolan. Brett fought back the wave of jealousy, not wanting to ruin the moment. But he needed something, some little thing to show that Nolan was _his._

He slid off the couch and dropped down to his knees, pushing Nolan's shirt up, kissing and licking along his stomach, looking up at him as he tasted his skin. Nolan's eyes were wide as he stared down at him, his knuckles white where he gripped his knees.

The V of Nolan's hips called him and he nibbled at it, tongue tracing the ridge. His fingers tightened on Nolan's hips, holding him still as he sucked on the skin. "Fuck, Brett," Nolan moaned, bucking forwards. He leaned back, admiring the bruise that was forming. _Mine, mine, mine._

"You like that, baby?" Brett asked in a low, sultry voice. "You like me marking your skin?"

"Yes," Nolan whispered. "More."

Brett felt his heart leap in his chest. _Fuck, how was Nolan so perfect?_

He moved to the other side, sucking another hickey into his fair skin. Nolan whimpered, his legs shaking. The smell of his arousal was tantalising, making Brett's mouth water.

"Tell me what you want," Brett said, tongue lathing over the mark he'd made, silver eyes watching Nolan's face.

"I want you," Nolan groaned, grabbing Brett and pulling him up, giving him a sizzling kiss. Brett lost himself in the heady rush of Nolan's tongue stroking against his own, his cock painfully hard.

"How do you want me?" Brett asked, his mouth hovering just out of reach, a cocky smile on his face.  Nolan made a frustrated noise, reaching for him, but Brett grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head. "Tell me, Nolan."

Nolan swallowed, his eyes turning dark as his pupils dilated. He really liked being pinned down.

"I want to be inside you," Nolan said, giving him a heated look. "I want to fuck you so slow that you cry and beg."

Brett's eyes widened. "Fuck," he whimpered, releasing Nolan as his mouth ran dry. "Please. Yes. Let's do that."

They got up off the couch and moved into the bedroom, stripping off clothes, both desperate to get their hands on each other. And then Nolan was pushing Brett back onto the bed, standing over him and looking at his body with hungry eyes. Brett's gaze dropped to Nolan's hips, admiring his bruises. Nolan chuckled, and then pushed down his briefs and Brett had eyes only for Nolan's cock.

"Do you mind if we use something?" Nolan asked. Brett frowned, confused, as he dragged his gaze back up to Nolan's blue eyes.

"Use what?"

"Well, I mean, I get samples of stuff all the time," Nolan said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What? Like toys?" Brett asked, licking his lips.

"Amongst other things," Nolan said vaguely.

"Okay," Brett agreed. Nolan beamed at him, walking up to his bag and rummaging through it, pulling a couple of things out. He returned to Brett, who sat up, examining each of them curiously. He'd had a lot of sex over the years but he'd never been with anyone who was into toys before.

"What does this do?" He asked, taking a black nubbly ring from Nolan. On one side there was a silver tube. He pressed the button, surprised when it started buzzing furiously.

"It's a cock ring," Nolan explained, his eyes dark, "it goes around your cock and balls."

"Yours or mine?" Brett asked, bemused.

"Either," Nolan smirked. "But I want to put it on you."

Brett shivered at the thought of that much vibration against his cock. "Fuck," he whispered. Nolan took it from him and turned it off, placing it on the bed. Brett examined the next thing.

It was a small packet of lube. He examined the label. "Tingling?" He asked, looking up at Nolan quizzically.

Nolan took it back off him and squirted a tiny amount onto his finger before running it over Brett's nipple. It was cool, and Brett looked down, watching as his nipple hardened. After a few moments he gasped, feeling it tingle, sending a spike of heat directly to his groin. "Oh fuck," he said, groaning as Nolan applied it to the other as well.

With a soft push at his shoulders, Nolan guided him back onto the bed, slicking up his hand and rubbing it over Brett's cock and balls, spreading the lube all over him. Brett's claws sprang out as he tried to grip onto something, anything, the world shifting from underneath him as the tingling intensified. "Nolan," he cried out, writhing.

"Beautiful," Nolan breathed, nudging his legs apart and swirling the last of the lube around Brett's hole. He wiped his hand clean on Brett's inner thighs, watching the werewolf thrash on the bed with lidded eyes.  
He picked up the ring, stretching it around Brett's cock and balls, leaning back to admire the view. 

"Look at you," Nolan grinned. "You have no idea how pretty you look, like this."

"Nolan, please," Brett begged.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" He asked, smoothing his hands up and down Brett's thighs.

"Fuck me," he said desperately. "It's too much, fuck, please, please."

His body was on fire. He'd never felt anything like this before.

Nolan smiled at him, grabbing another packet of lube, just normal this time, slicking his cock up and then pressing a finger inside of Brett.

He moaned, arching off the bed. He was so sensitive, so close to his orgasm already. "Nolan," he begged.

The finger wiggled inside of him, sliding in and out. Brett gasped, thrusting his hips up with every press of Nolan's finger, helping it slide deeper, making him see stars as it jabbed against his prostate.

He added another finger, moving them faster. Brett was a sobbing mess, claws digging into the mattress underneath him. The only thing preventing him from coming was the band around his cock and balls, holding him tight. He cock ached with the desperate need to come, his orgasm building and building but nothing happened. "Please," he whined. "Fuck, Nolan, I need to come."

"Oh no, I don't think so," Nolan smirked, adding a third finger. It felt amazing, but it wasn't enough.

"Need you," Brett gasped, trying to sit up. Nolan took out his fingers and pushed him back down, climbing up to straddle his hips. He leaned down, kissing Brett, nipping at his lower lip.

"Are you gonna be a good boy?" Nolan asked in a husky voice. "Are you gonna do whatever I ask?"

"Yes," Brett promised, leaning up and chasing his mouth. Nolan chuckled, rewarding him with another kiss.

"I want to watch you bouncing up and down on my cock," Nolan said, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and nibbling at it. Brett groaned amd Nolan released it, soothing it with his tongue. "Can you do that for me baby? Can you ride my cock?"

Brett nodded eagerly. If this was what it meant to date a pornstar then he could definitely put up with the occasional lonely night. Fuck, he was so turned on.

With a flash, Brett flipped Nolan onto his back, giving him a second to look surprised before he was impaling himself on Nolan's cock with a lusty moan.

"Fuck," Nolan hissed, his hands flying to Brett's hips, holding him with bruising force as Brett started to ride him, slowly at first as he adjusted, and then faster, moaning, the slap of flesh on flesh ringing through the air.

The tingling, the way his cock hit his stomach as he bounced, the glide of Nolan's cock inside him, it was too much, overwhelming him. Brett trembled, his cock leaking, making the head slick and shiny. Nolan spread it, before sliding down and making Brett scream as he turned on the bullet.

"Oh fuck, oh my god," he babbled. He could feel his vision turning black. Brett ground down on Nolan's cock, violent tremors wracking his body. Ring or not he was going to come. "Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuuuuck."

Nolan groaned as he squeezed around his cock, fucking up into him as Brett came, splattering both of their chests with rope after rope of the sticky liquid, keening. He blacked out and came to on his back with Nolan between his legs, fucking him hard and fast, hips stuttering, moaning his name. Brett pulled him down for a sloppy kiss and Nolan cried out his name as he came inside him. Brett could feel him pulsing and shivered.

When Nolan collapsed against him, Brett pulled him tight against his body, petting his back and hair, pushing it back from his face. The air was filled with their mixed scents and Brett's wolf was ecstatic. "You're amazing," he whispered, stroking Nolan's cheek.

Nolan's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at him sleepily. He rolled off of Brett, both of them wincing as Nolan pulled out. Brett sighed with relief as Nolan turned off the toy, easing it off of him. With that done, he flopped back on the bed.

"Nothing I do at work could ever even maybe compare to that," Nolan said after a minute.

"Good," Brett smirked. He turned his head to find Nolan watching him.

Leaning over, he kissed him softly, tenderly.

"We should shower," Nolan said reluctantly as he pulled away.

"God, yes please," Brett said. "The tingling was great to start off with but I swear my nipples could cut glass right now."

Nolan laughed, rolling out of bed and pulling him up as well. They showered quickly, hands lingering slightly as their mouths gripped but even with his werewolf healing and vitality, Brett would need a bit longer before he could go again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They ended up making up a basket of food and heading outside, exploring the woods near them, hand in hand as they walked, enjoying the feeling of isolation and freedom, as well as the soothing scent of green living things around them.

After a pleasant walk they found a nice clearing that overlooked the town, letting them see for miles and miles.

"Beautiful," Nolan beamed.

"Yeah," Brett sighed, gazing at him, drinking in the way he seemed to shine in the sunlight, his golden hair flopping into his glittering ocean blue eyes, his skin looking luminescent

Fuck, he was so _gone_ on this guy.

Nolan glanced at him, blushing when he realised that Brett was talking about him.  And wasn't that just the cutest fucking thing he'd even seen in his life?

Biting back a smile, Brett laid out the blanket he'd had tucked under his arm and Nolan put the basket down beside it. Brett sat down and Nolan cuddled into his side until Brett placed an arm around him. Nolan seemed to go from dominating and sexy to needy and affectionate in the blink of an eye but Brett didn't mind. Both versions were equally adorable. He trailed a hand up and down Nolan's spine, pressing a kiss into his hair. He heard Nolan sigh happily, relaxing into him even more.

After awhile, Nolan moved to poke at the basket, curious to see what Brett had packed. He pulled out the container of strawberries and the whipped cream and chocolate with a happy gasp. "Oh my god, you didn't."

"Can't have my boy eating weird salads on holiday," Brett chuckled.

Nolan gave him a delighted smile, placing the food between them and leaning over it to kiss him, his hands on Brett's shoulders to help keep his balance. Brett wanted to just pull Nolan into his lap and forget the food entirely, but he had _plans_ for that whipped cream and chocolate.

So when Nolan reluctantly pulled away, Brett let him go, picking up a strawberry and swirling it through the chocolate before holding it to Nolan's lips, rubbing it back and forth, spreading the chocolate on his lower lip before letting Nolan take a bite. It was juicy, some of it dripping down his chin, and Brett's eyes darkened. He let Nolan chew and swallow before darting forward, tongue lapping up the juice and over his lips, chasing the sweet taste. Nolan moaned, clutching at his shirt, his lips falling open as Brett stroked him with his tongue.

When he pulled away, Nolan looked dazed, blinking as he stared back at him. Brett just smirked.

While he recovered, Brett grabbed another strawberry, dipping it into the chocolate and nibbling at it, humming happily at the taste. It was nice, but it had tasted even sweeter on Nolan's tongue.

Nolan took the strawberry from his fingers, eyes focussed and intent as he rubbed it on Brett's lips, spreading the juice. And then the little minx brought the strawberry to his own lips, expression coy as he took a bite. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Brett watched him, licking his lips, desperately hungry now. He picked up the whipped cream, spraying some onto another strawberry, smirking as he licked it off. Nolan gasped, swaying closer. He could play dirty, too.

"Fuck," Nolan whispered, eyes lidded. "Brett, you're killing me."

They teased each other into a frenzy, and Brett was the first one to break. He pinned Nolan to the ground, pulling his shirt over his head and spreading chocolate on his neck, nipples and down his stomach. And then he chased it with his tongue, nipping and licking, until Nolan was a moaning mess underneath him, hands digging into his hair and tugging him back up. Their kiss was messy and hot and sweet, and Brett groaned, burying his face in Nolan's neck as he tried to pull back the control he was rapidly losing.

"No," Nolan whispered, cupping his face in his palms and pulling him back up, "let me see you."

Brett gazed down at him, eyes burning gold, fangs bared as he panted for breath. "Nolan," he warned. But instead of looking afraid, Nolan just looked _pleased._

"Do I really have that much of an effect on you?" He asked, awed.

"Yes," Brett admitted, "I just can't seem to keep my cool around you."

"Good," Nolan breathed, leaning up to kiss him, his tongue licking along Brett's fangs before pulling back and baring his neck, an obvious invitation.

"Nolan," he whimpered, leaning down to run his nose over his neck, taking a shaky breath as he inhaled his scent. He was shaking, holding back, claws digging into the blanket on either side of Nolan's head.

"Don't hold back," Nolan whispered. "Please, Brett, I want it, I want you to bite me."

"It won't heal," Brett growled. "It will scar, Nolan. You'll be mine."

He'd never wanted anything _more_.

"Yesss," Nolan hissed, arching up and wrapping his legs around Brett, his arms snaking around Brett's neck, holding him tight against his body. And still, his neck was bared. The trust overwhelmed him, and Brett shook as his eyes welled with tears.

"Please," he whimpered. "Nolan, please."

"Do it," Nolan whispered. "Brett, make me yours."

All his life, Brett had had nothing. His pack, his family had been taken from him when he was a small child, leaving only him and Lori. They had been taken in by Satomi but they had drifted from pack member to pack member. Anything in his life he'd wanted he'd had to fight for. To live, to eat, to go to school, to get into a better school for Lori's sake. And then his second family had been stolen from him as well. Hunters again. And Brett had left everything far behind, just existing, trying to feel something, anything, drinking, partying, having sex, anything. Until that had stopped working too, and he'd come back with the hope that Liam would take him in. He'd never expected Nolan. Never expected that someone so sweet and sexy and caring would want him, let alone want to belong to him. It was humbling, overwhelming. His mouth watered at the thought. Nolan, his, forever. To love and to hold, to protect, to have a home.

He moved back, gazing into his eyes. "You really want that?"

 _You really want me?_ His eyes said.

Nolan smiled, his eyes clear and blue as the summer sky, shining with acceptance and love. "Yes," he said firmly. "I want to be yours. I want you to be mine. Always."

Brett gave him a watery smile, kissing him with everything he had, before pulling back and ripping off his clothes. Nolan shucked his pants, kicking them off. There was a desperation to the their movements as Brett settled back between his legs, kissing him hungrily, pinning him to the ground and rubbing his cock against Nolan's. Nolan moaned, arching into him, head thrown back.

He leaned over to the basket, pulling out the packet of lube he'd tucked in there. Nolan laughed, and Brett winked at him. "Thought about this, did you?" Nolan asked breathlessly as Brett ripped it open, spreading it on his cock, the rest of his which he used to slick up his fingers, nudging Nolan's legs apart.

"Of course," Brett said. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay," Nolan groaned. "Please, Brett, touch me."

His cock was hard, a pretty blushing pink against his stomach, and Brett admired it for a moment before his gaze dropped lower. He bit his lips, holding back a groan. Brett swirled his slick finger around Nolan's hole before pressing it in, his mouth running dry at how easily Nolan's body accepted him.

"I've never understood why they don't show this bit in porn," Brett said hoarsely, his eyes intent as he watched his finger moving in and out of Nolan. "It's so fucking hot."

"It's done before the scene," Nolan said, whimpering as Brett added another finger. "Very clinical. Not sexy at all. Nothing like _this_."

Brett grinned at him. With his fangs it was wolfish and hungry, but he loved it when Nolan complimented him. He was fast developing a praise kink, a very specific Nolan-centric one.

His eyes drifted back down as he twisted his fingers, sliding in a third. "Fuck," he whispered. "You're taking them so well baby. So good for me."

Nolan cursed, hips rising from the blanket with every thrust, cock bobbing against his stomach. Brett could smell his arousal, could smell that he was already close, just from this, just from Brett's fingers inside him. "Brett," he gritted out through clenched teeth. "I need you, now, please, please." And he could understand why Nolan loved him begging so much. It sent a spike of heat through him, that he was doing this to Nolan, that he was making him feel so good.

"I've got you," he crooned, fingers slipping out, replacing them with his cock at Nolan's entrance. "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

His long fingers gripped Nolan's hips, holding him still as he slowly slipped inside, biting back a curse at how impossibly tight Nolan was. When he was fully seated, he took a deep breath, trying and failing to keep his control, but Nolan was having none of it, reaching up and pulling him back down, guiding his mouth to his neck.

"Now," he hissed. "Fuck, do it now."

Brett pulled out and then surged back in at the same time as he buried his fangs in Nolan's neck, biting down. Nolan tensed, crying out his name as he came, his cock slicking their stomachs as Brett moved inside him, fucking into him hard and fast, his senses overwhelmed with the feel and taste and scent of Nolan, Nolan, Nolan. Hot blood pooled in his mouth and he growled, hips snapping, chasing his own orgasm, Nolan moaning as he clutched his arms, riding the wave of pleasure.

He removed his fangs, licking at his mark, hips stuttering. He was so close now, and he pulled out, leaning back onto his knees as he grabbed his cock, fucking into his fist. Moments later he was groaning as he came, covering Nolan's chest and stomach, adding to the white liquid that already covered him. With a strangled gasp, he fell back onto his ass, his chest heaving.

Nolan looked at him through lidded eyes, fingers trailing over his stomach and chest, swirling patterns through their come, taunting him. He pulled him into his lap, kissing him possessively, their combined scent making him feel woozy. He pulled away, examining the mark on Nolan's neck, his wolf rumbling happily in his chest.

"Mine," he whispered, tracing over it with the pads of his fingers.

Nolan shivered. "Yours," he promised.


	6. Chapter 6

*six months later*   


Brett lounged on the couch, his arm around Nolan, cuddling up and waiting for the camera crew to be ready.   


"You nervous?" Nolan asked, turning to look up at him.

He shifted, shivering a little at the feeling of lube leaking from him. Brett could understand why Nolan was giving up this job. The photo shoot had been boring, for all that he was naked and pressed up against Nolan. The multitude of people surrounding them and barking out orders had thoroughly killed the mood. And then there was the preparation, which was uncomfortable to say the least, first a very, very thorough shower, followed by an "expert" watching him finger himself open. The thought of Nolan going through the same thing in another room making him bristle.   


Now, though, with Nolan next to him, none of that seemed so bad.   


"No," Brett said, "just glad that bit is over."   


"Me too," Nolan shuddered. "I'm glad this is the last time, and I'm glad it's with you."

When Nolan had asked Brett if he'd consider being in his last ever cocky boy video, Brett had been intrigued. He had no interest in being a porn star, but the idea of showing the world that Nolan was his had made him instantly agree.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Nolan brought a hand up, absently rubbing against the mark on his neck. He'd passed it off as a tattoo, but every time Brett saw it in one of his video's now, he smirked. Anyone who knew anything about the supernatural world would know that Nolan, or Noel Hunter, was well and truly off the market.

"I'm looking forward to it," Brett said, smirking as he leaned down and nibbled at his ear.   


"Alright guys, save some for the camera," the director said, falling into a rolling stool near them. He held a clipboard in one hand and a coffee in the other. He smelled bored. Probably did one of these every day.   


"Ready?" Nolan whispered.   


"Yep, let's do this."

"3, 2, 1, and action. Hi guys, why don't you introduce yourselves," the director said. Nolan smiled shyly at the camera, looking coy. Brett watched him, amused to watch him struggling to pull his mask into place. He traced a heart on Nolan's back, reassuring him. He wouldn't need it today.   


"Hi I'm Nolan, although most of you guys would know me as Noel Hunter," he said, glancing at Brett and smiling. "This is my boyfriend, Brett."   


"Hi," Brett said, smirking at the camera. Nolan laughed, darting in to kiss his cheek.   


"He's very handsome, isn't he?" Nolan whispered to the camera. Brett leaned back on the couch, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.   


"How did you two meet?" The director asked. He wasn't even looking at them, Brett was annoyed to notice.   


"We have a mutual friend," Brett explained, winking at the camera. Liam had laughed when they'd told him that he would be doing a scene with Nolan. Idly, he wondered if Liam would watch it.   


"He introduced us, and we got to know each other, and well, I was just smitten," Nolan grinned. "He was just so attractive, and the sex was fantastic."   


Brett's gaze turned steamy as he remembered the first time they had had sex at the cabin. He didn't offer up any more details, but the look on his face was quite telling.   


"What do you like about each other?" The director asked.

"Well, looks-wise," Nolan mused, gazing at Brett. "I like how tall Brett is. And his eyes are spectacular. His lips." Brett licked them and Nolan sighed. "So pretty."   


"Oh stop it you," Brett grinned.   


"Never," Nolan winked. "And of course there's his abs." He lifted up Brett's shirt, running his hands up and down his muscled stomach. "God, just look at them. Who even has an eight pack?"   


It seemed like they finally had the director's attention, who had tilted his head slightly as his eyes drifted over Brett. Their gaze met briefly, and Brett could smell his attraction. Satisfied, he looked back at Nolan.   


The director cleared his throat. "And what do you like about Nolan?" He asked.

Brett's hand reached up to cup Nolan's face. "I love his freckles," he said in a low voice. "He's covered in them, as I'm sure you guys all know," he said, gaze drifting back to the camera, smirking as he stared into it. "I love mapping them out with my tongue."   


"Fuck," he heard Nolan whisper under his breath.   


"He has lovely eyes, obviously," Brett said, looking back at Nolan. He was blushing, and Brett nuzzled his cheek, biting back a smile. Nolan melted into him and Brett pulled him into his lap, reaching down to grip his ass. "And finally, I love this perfect ass of his, so round, a delicious little peach."   


He licked his lips and Nolan groaned, unable to stop himself from burying his hands in Brett's hair and kissing him.   


And with that, question time was over. Brett heard the camera guy moving closer but ignored him, losing himself in the taste of Nolan's mouth as he opened up for him. The director had told them to do whatever was natural, which Brett appreciated. If they'd bothered giving him a script, he only would have ignored it anyway.

After six months, he knew every little trick that drove Nolan crazy, and used them to his full advantage. He nibbled down Nolan's jaw, lathing over his mark, sucking at it, before moving up to bite at the tender spot just behind his ear. Nolan mewled, fingers gripping his arms.

He pulled back, admiring the light bruise he'd left, giving Nolan a cocky smirk. He should have known better. In a move they'd practiced many times while Brett was teaching Nolan to protect himself, he flipped them, pinning Brett to the couch.   


"Gotcha," Nolan said, giving him a lazy smile.   


"So you do," he said, leaning up, "and what are you going to do with me, sweetheart?"   


"I'm gonna eat you up," Nolan said, shoving his shoulders back onto the couch and kissing him, tongue dipping inside his mouth, controlling.

He tugged at the bottom of Brett's shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it away, and then he was exploring Brett's chest with his lips and tongue, sucking at his nipple and then moving down. Brett watched him, biting his lip as Nolan breathed against his cock, straining against the fabric of his shorts.   


Nolan looked up at him, his baby blue eyes flashing with satisfaction at how wrecked Brett already looked. His hair was ruffled, lips red from kissing, and the desperate look in his eyes showed him how close he was to losing control. 

Making him toe that line was going to be fun.   


"You good baby?" Nolan asked, expression coy as he toyed with the edge of Brett's shorts.   


"Yes," Brett whined. God, he was a badass born werewolf but something about Nolan turned him in a little kitty cat. He wanted to purr with satisfaction as Nolan hooked his fingers in his shorts and dragged them down until his cock sprang free.

Nolan licked his lips, looking at his cock, sliding his hands up and down Brett's thighs. "So pretty," he whispered, flicking back his hair as he glanced up at Brett from between his legs.   


He gently blew on Brett's cock, watching it twitch, smirking triumphantly.

Normally Nolan was keenly aware of the cameras. He was showing off for them after all, it was how he earned his paycheck, but when he was with Brett, the rest of the world seemed to just fall away. All he could focus on was Brett, on how fucking gorgeous he looked, laying on the couch, looking down at him, his silver eyes wide and desperate, his lips red and bruised. Like always, he was struck with how lucky he was, that Brett wanted him, that Brett was his, heart and soul. It was the main reason he'd decided it was time to give up this job. Nothing here could even come close to comparing to how it felt to be with Brett.   


He dipped his head down, licking up the length of Brett's cock and around the head, humming at the salty taste. Brett whimpered and closed his eyes, and Nolan grinned. He knew that Brett's eyes would be golden if they were open.   


"Nolan," Brett begged, hips arching up. Nolan just raised an eyebrow at him.   


"Impatient," he scolded as Brett opened his eyes, back to his usual blue.

He pouted a little. Brett's control was  _ ridiculous _ . Nolan wanted him wild.

Holding Brett's cock in his hand, he licked at the tip, eyes focused intently on Brett's face, watching every minute reaction. He bit at his lip, expression pained as he turned away from the camera. The thought that other people would be watching this, would be able to see Brett like this, was equally arousing and annoying. He could understand Brett's possessive a lot more now. He wanted to show him off, but also keep him to himself.

Brett's moans were almost as delicious as his cock in Nolan's mouth as he swallowed him down, lips stretching around him. Like all of the rest of him, Brett's cock was just big. It was long and thick, uncut, utterly perfect. There was little that Nolan enjoyed more than the feel of it inside his mouth.   


"Oh fuuuck," Brett moaned as Nolan relaxed his throat, letting him slip further down his throat. "Perfect," Brett sobbed. "Baby, you're so perfect."

Nolan paused, throat swallowing reflexively around Brett's cock, before pulling away slowly, inhaling deeply before plunging back down. It was slow, torturously slow, but that was what Nolan liked. He liked working Brett up until he was so far gone that he had no control, and then fucking him into oblivion. Nothing was better than that. Nothing would ever top it. Brett was the werewolf, but he let Nolan dominate him, and it was a heady rush of power that Nolan would never get sick of.

He pulled away, licking at his lips. Brett was rock hard, squirming, hands hidden at his sides, no doubt curled into claws. Nolan kissed the inside of his thigh, resting his head on it as he caught his breath.

Spreading Brett's legs further apart, Nolan admired his ass. He had a great ass, muscular and covered in a layer of fine hair. In porn, he was so used to guys being waxed to within an inch of their lives, but Brett was natural, gorgeous,  _ perfect. _

Leaning down, he swiped a tongue over Brett's hole. He made a strangled moan, a shudder running through him. "So responsive for me," Nolan cooed, doing it again. Every stroke of his tongue made Brett jolt, whimpering.   


He knew from experience that he could make Brett come, just from this, stroking in and around, dipping inside.

Nolan smirked, spreading his cheeks apart with his hands as he delved his tongue inside. "Nolan, oh fuck," Brett moaned loudly. He glanced up at him, watching as Brett's hand worked over his cock, pumping it furiously.   


"Is he gonna come?" He heard one of the camera men whisper. Fuck yeah he was, but Nolan knew he'd still be just as hard afterwards, so he kept going, thrusting his tongue in and out of Brett's ass, making him thrash on the couch.   


Brett's thighs were quaking, which was his tell, and Nolan pulled away, watching with delight as Brett lay on the couch, thrusting up into his fist, eyes clenched shut, mouth pursed, hiding his glowing golden eyes and fangs. 

Surprisingly, Nolan could see his human fingernails and only just held back a pout. He was still holding back.   


He came with a whimper, arching up, and Nolan leaned down, licking along his cock and up his stomach, holding Brett down by his shoulders as he dipped his tongue in Brett's mouth, kissing him lazily, sharing the taste with him.   


"Cut," the director called. "What the hell, Nolan?"   


"What?" Nolan asked, turning to look at him, eyes wide. Why had he interrupted?   


"You made him come, now we'll have to wait for him to be ready again. You know we're on a tight schedule," he complained.   


"Dude," Brett growled, eyes somehow blue again as he glared at the director. "I'm more than ready to keep going."   


Nolan moved back, and sure enough, Brett was still rock hard. It would take him coming at least one more time before he would go soft. Werewolves were ridiculous.   


"Oh," the director said. "Well then, carry on I guess."

Nolan still had a bit of anger boiling in his stomach. Brett could smell it, pulling Nolan back down on top of him and nuzzling his cheek. "You ready to keep going, baby?" He whispered into his ear, hands trailing down Nolan's back, massaging until he was pliant, melting into his touch. He nodded as he pulled back, leaving a light kiss on Brett's lips.   


He looked back at the director, who looked relieved. Scenes were so often tossed out because of something going wrong, but it looked like this one could be retrieved. "Okay, on three."   


Nolan leaned back over Brett, gazing into his eyes, smiling softly at the love that shone through. Cupping his cheek on the director's whispered, "three," he kissed him, losing himself in the man underneath him, soft, slow teases soon turning filthy, hot and needy. Brett's hands moved to his ass, pushing and pulling him, their cocks dragging together. Nolan gasped as Brett began to kiss down his jaw, biting down on his mark. He threw his head back, letting him nibble at it, stoking the fire in his belly higher and higher. He was whispering something into Nolan's skin, and he looked back down, leaning closer to catch it.   


"Please, please, please," he breathed, arching up into him.

"I've got you," Nolan whispered, kissing his cheek, wrapping his hand tenderly around Brett's throat, pressing down. Brett's gaze turned heated, and Nolan gave him a sultry smile as he squeezed a little harder.

And then he pulled away completely, grabbing the bottle of lube stuffed in the couch and lubing up his cock. He pushed Brett's leg up, spreading him apart, teasing him with just the head of his cock. His eyes burned into Brett's as  he pushed inside, easing in inch by inch, until he was fully seated. He waited there for an eternity, just looking into his eyes, getting lost in their luminosity.   


"Move," Brett begged.

He pulled out, plunging back in hard and fast. Paused again. Brett keened, hands reaching for him, trying to pull him close. Nolan grabbed his hands, surging up and pinning them on either side of his head. The move made him sink even deeper inside of Brett, and Nolan rested his head on Brett's shoulder, taking a shaky breath.   


"You're so fucking tight," he groaned.   


Brett moaned in reply and Nolan began to move, pulling out before plunging back in, slowly increasing his pace, his ass flexing as he undulated, pressing inside of Brett again and again, his skin on fire with the pleasure of it. He couldn't keep quiet, moaning about how hot Brett was, how tight, how perfect he was. Words dripped from his mouth like honey, praising the man underneath him, working them both up.   


Pulling away again, he turned Brett, who complied eagerly, arching his back and presenting himself. Nolan stroked a hand over his ass, spreading him apart. Brett's hole gaped open and Nolan loaned, rubbing his thumb over it. 

"Fucking gorgeous," he praised.   


"Nolan," Brett said impatiently, hands curled into fists. He had his face hidden, turned away from the cameras. He was too far gone now.   


With a grin, Nolan leaned over him, one hand on the middle of his back and holding him down as he slid back inside Brett's tight heat, sighing at how greedily his ass welcomed him inside.   


"I love being inside you," Nolan said, gritting his teeth as he fucked Brett into the couch, fast and hard, his breath leaving him in loud pants. Both of them were trembling, so close.

But Nolan wasn't ready for it to be over, not yet.

He slowed down, and Brett whined. Nolan's hand slid down further, gripping Brett's hair and pulling him up. Brett gave a warning growl, but Nolan had a lot of faith in his control. And sure enough, by the time he was turning his head around to kiss Nolan, the fangs were gone, his eyes slipping open to reveal silver. It was awkward, kissing like this, and Brett turned, baring his neck, the ultimate show of trust and submission. Nolan attacked it with his teeth and tongue, grinding into him, lost in the feel and taste of him.   


"Nolan," Brett sighed.   


"What do you want, baby?" Nolan asked, reaching around to stroke his cock. Brett groaned, throwing his head back onto Nolan's shoulder.   


"Want to be in you," Brett gasped.

Nolan moaned, pulling out of Brett. He turned, grabbing Nolan's face in his hands and kissing him, tongue dipping into his mouth. "How do you want me?" Nolan asked breathlessly.

He fell back onto the couch, pulling Nolan down on top of him. Lifting him up using his superior strength, he helped guide Nolan onto his cock. Nolan had to grip his arms, easing him in and out until he grew accustomed to him, but soon he was riding him, head thrown back, moaning his name.   


Brett wrapped a hand around his cock, biting down on his own lip, desperately trying to hold back. He wanted to howl, wanted to bite and claim, but he couldn't, not right now. But fuck, as soon as got Nolan home he was going to pin him to the bed and fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name.   


"You're, so, big," Nolan panted, "make me feel so full."   


"Fuck," Brett cursed, arching up, feeling his thighs shaking. "Fuck baby, I'm gonna come."   


Nolan took his cock in hand, pumping himself, riding Brett, hips stuttering. Brett grabbed his hips, helping him, lifting him and bringing him back down again, fucking up into him. He whimpered, close, god, so close.   


With a moan, Nolan came, hard, covering Brett's face and neck and chest with his come, making Brett's wolf rumble with satisfaction. He'd smell like Nolan for at least a week. It was enough to send him over the edge as well, grinding up into Nolan as he came inside him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his cock pulse inside of him. There was no way he'd be able to hide his eyes right now.   


Nolan collapsed on top of him, and Brett buried his face in his hair, clinging to him.   


"You did so good, baby," Nolan whispered into his ear. "I love you."   


Brett slid his hands into Nolan's hair, turning his face so that he could kiss him. It was soft and sweet. "I love you too," Brett breathed.   


Not exactly the most conventional way to declare your love for someone, making a porno, but there wasn't much about their relationship that _was_ conventional.   


Nolan laughed, peppering his face with kisses. "Adorable," he cooed, before kissing him on the lips again, deep and tender.   


"And cut," the director said. Nolan glanced over at them, shocked. He'd completely forgotten they were there.   


"Oops," Brett smirked. Nolan laughed again, burying his face in his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.   


"That was really good guys," the director said. "Good job. Get cleaned up."

Brett lifted Nolan up, easing out of him with a gasp. They both stood, legs a little shaky, taking the white gowns offered to them by a crew member.   


"Is that it?" Brett asked quietly as the same crew member lead them back to the bathroom.   


"Pretty much," Nolan said. "They edit it and send us the finished product to make sure we're all good with it, and then put it up a few days later."   


"Huh," Brett said, head tilted. "All of that lead up just for an hour of shooting and then off you go."   


"Yep," Nolan agreed.   


"What a weird job," Brett muttered.   


The crew member left them to it when they reached the bathroom, and Brett pulled Nolan into the shower with him, cleaning him up tenderly with the sponge. Nolan let him take care of him, knew that his wolf needed it, needed the closeness, the intimacy, after the sex.   


"So you love me, huh?" Brett asked, kissing his shoulder, looking down as he trailed soap suds down his back and over his ass.   


"Mhmmm," Nolan sighed, leaning against him, fingers circling at his hips.   


"Good," Brett said, pulling back and grinning down at him. "Now let's get cleaned up so I can take you home and show you how happy that makes me."   


Nolan's eyes shone with mischief. "Deal."


End file.
